netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Butcher Man/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (We're treated with an outside shot of the Arizona State Prison Complex.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "This is the Arizona State Prison Complex. Ever heard of it? You probably did." (Camera zooms into the building and we go through a hall of cells, passing through guards and inmates alike.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "There are those who are put in jail for limited times, others put in jail for life, others put on death row. I... am on death fuckin' row." (We zoom to a cell that contains Butcher Man (he's not wearing a mask right now), who just got put in death row for his crimes. He's sitting on a bench, thinking to himself angrily.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "I'm Jack Moland, but that's my real name. I actually go by my codename "The Butcher Man". I have a history of butchering, gutting, hacking up, whatever related verb you can think of... people throughout my life." (Cut to a flashback of Butcher Man inside his cabin, chopping up a helpless male victim whose hands a feet are tied up on a rack-like cutting board. The victim screams for his life.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "My body count basically consists of 200 victims, most of whom were like 30 and under or some shit." (Butcher Man hacks off the victim's right arm, followed by the victim's shriek of terror. Then Butcher Man gets out a butter knife and vertically cuts the victim's stomach open.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "What I do is either abduct people and take 'em into my cabin for chopping them up, or I can come at them and murder them then... unless I'm in a populated area before doing method #2." (Butcher Man rips the intestines out of the open wound of the stomach and throws them to the ground before he chops the victim's head off.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "I gotta say, killing innocent people has never felt this damn good." (Scene cuts to a day when the police finds Butcher Man's cabin, rescues two naked female victims who were covered in blood at the time, and took Butcher Man himself into custody.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "Shit hit the fans when those pigs found where I lived and saved two high school cheerleaders I was about to skin alive. I was put on trial and man, things went downhill for me." (Cut back to today where a policeman opens Butcher Man cell. He's carried over to the electric chair, where he is strapped.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "It was as if my time was over because of all the shit I did thanks to those DAMN POLICE!" (Right before the lever is puled by one of the officers. A mysterious hooded figure calling himself "The Mad Alchemist" busts into the room.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "But then..." (As police try to shoot him, "The Mad Alchemist" (actually Edmund Gareth) telekinetically blocks the bullets.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "Someone out of nowhere showed up." -''Edmund Gareth:'' "Now it's my turn." (Edmund blasts dark energy at two policemen and blows them up into blood and guts splattered everywhere. He then sees another policeman try to run away and he telekinetically brings the officer over towards himself, crushing his head with his hand.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "At first, I thought it was some guy from a crazy religious cult that I doubt anyone can take seriously or at least understand. But no, he's just someone who was giving me an offer." (Edmund comes to Butcher Man and frees him out of the electric chair.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "An offer I couldn't refuse." -''Edmund:'' "So you're the notorious madman known as "The Butcher Man", yes?" -''Butcher Man:'' "You are correct. Say, who are you exactly?" -''Edmund:'' "I am Edmund Gareth, otherwise known as the Mad Alchemist." -''Butcher Man:'' "Alchemist?!? Are you fucking kidding me?!?" -''Edmund:'' "Hahahahahaha. You seem to not know what it is, do you? Well that doesn't matter, because I'm here to let you fight in my tournament called Brutal Fists." (Cut to flashback where a teenage couple is making out on a car, only for Butcher Man to come in and ruin their fun by killing the two lovers. Edmund happens to be watching from a tall tree as Butcher Man, after splitting the male lover's head in half, runs after the female and captures her and brutally chops her to pieces.) -''Edmund (v/o):'' "I've seen you in one of your murder sprees. Your brutality amused me. I needed someone as homicidal as you in my deadly tournament and you, my friend, are the perfect specimen." (Cut back to right now. Edmund gives Butcher Man a golden mask.) '-''Butcher Man: "You know, your little tournament sounds like a nice change of pace from killing people who can't even fend for themselves. I'm in, but I still don't buy into your alchemy bullshit." -''Edmund:'' "Good. I have a little present for you, Mr. Moland. It is a mask that I crafted with the help of my alchemical knowledge. Now am I a dumbass to you just for being an Alchemist?" '''(Butcher Man puts on the golden mask) -''Butcher Man:'' "As a matter of fact, I take back questioning your alchemy. I like it." -''Edmund:'' *smirks* "Excellent. Now it is time to start the killing, starting now." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with walking into the scene.) -''Referee:'' "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! We have one of the most brutal and notorious serial killers known to man, Jack Moland, codename: Butcher Man!" (The audience boos at him, which led to Butcher Man just going ahead and giving out the middle finger at everyone. Suddenly, a monster called the Plasma Juggernaut is released and ready to fight.) -''Referee:'' "The Plasma Juggernaut is a hulking monster composed of plasma and gold connecting together to form the body of this powerful golem! Will he survive or will it be his death sentence like last time?" (The Plasma Juggernaut roars at Butcher Man, who takes the referee's mic and bad mouths the monster.) -''Butcher Man:'' "You think you're scary, you little punk?!? Well I got news for ya! DEEP DOWN, YOU'RE A FUCKING PUSSY AND YOU KNOW THAT... HEY!" -''Referee:'' "This isn't WWE, sport. Just fight the Plasma Juggernaut already." -''Butcher Man:'' "Fine, whatever." Final Boss Cutscene (Butcher Man defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Butcher Man is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth greets him.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Congratulations, Jack. You finally made it. And to reward you for becoming a winner of my tournament, I have another special present for you." (Edmund shows Butcher Man an elixir he made.) -''Butcher Man:'' "What is this?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "It's an elixir, my boy. Ever heard of the elixir of life?" -''Butcher Man:'' "No." -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Heh heh heh. Let me break it down for you." (Cut to a slideshow of images related to the elixir of life as if they came from Google Image Search or something while Edmund Gareth lecture's Butcher Man about it.) -''Mad Alchemist (v/o):'' "You see, the elixir of life is what grants anyone who drinks it immortality. Eternal youth. Longevity. You get the picture. It's been sought out by Chinese emperors during the Qin Dynasty. This is a drink important to us alchemists. I did mention I'm an alchemist, right?" -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "Yeah, you have." -''Mad Alchemist (v/o):'' "Good, good." (Cut to pictures related to the anime Fullmetal Alchemist that, again, seem like they came from Google Image Search) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "You know, I thought alchemy was nothing more than anime bullshit. Yeah, you know who you are, some of you watching who may be fans of that stuff!" -''Mad Alchemist (v/o):'' "Whoa there! When was it the time to break the fourth wall?!?" (Cut back to more images related to the elixir of life.) -''Butcher Man (v/o):'' "Sorry about that." -''Mad Alchemist (v/o):'' "That's okay. Anyways, did you know that I was born during the Renaissance? Well this substance was what made me what I am. I consumed the elixir of life and ever since then, I began to live for centuries. I've seen everything advance throughout time. That's also how I manage to understand modern society." (Scene cuts back to Edmund Gareth and Butcher Man chit chatting with eachother.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "So what do you say, are you interested? After all, there are people who want you dead for good." -''Butcher Man:'' "You know what, I do." -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Alright then. But first..." (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You must defeat me in this fight in order to claim it. Only then will you become immortal." -''Butcher Man:'' "Then I'm up for the challenge." Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes.) -''Butcher Man:'' "Now give me the damn elixir!" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Well here's your elixir of life. You have kicked my ass already so go ahead, take it." (Just as Edmund is about to give it to Butcher Man, all of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) -''Butcher Man:'' "What the..." -''Ogoleithus:'' "Go ahead and take the drink. I'll just go ahead and kill this son of a bitch." (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) -''Butcher Man:'' "Who are you?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "I am Ogoleithus, the demon god of chaos. Edmund Gareth was nothing more but a wannabe. He wanted to be god so he flipped me off and went about his own way." -''Butcher Man:'' "But you're still letting me drink the elixir of life?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "Well yeah, I'm still letting you drink it. But you better not become a god... wait a minute, you don't worship me, do you?" -''Butcher Man:'' "Nope, but I don't care about being a god either. I just care about being invincible," *points cleaver at Ogoleithus* "which is what I'll do after this fight!" Ending Cutscene If you not fight Ogoleithus (Edmund Gareth goes ahead and gives Butcher Man the elixir of life.) -''Edmund:'' "Here. You can have this elixir now. As a reward for defeating me, you've earned your immortality." (Butcher Man takes off his mask and throws it away. He drinks the elixir and starts feeling a change inside of him.) -''Butcher Man:'' "I feel... different." -''Edmund:'' "Yes you have. You've become invincible by the standards of the norm. You've become immortal. Now then, shall I send you back to your world?" -''Butcher Man:'' "You damn right you should. I don't even need to go into hiding anymore." -''Edmund:'' "Very well, then." (Edmund teleports Butcher Man out of the picture. The scene cuts to Phoenix, Arizona. Butcher Man is walking around looking for some new victims to cut up. Suddenly, the police find him and surround him with police cars and the police themselves.) -''Cop #1:'' "We finally found you, Jack Moland! After all the hiding you've done!" -''Butcher Man:'' "You know, you can go ahead and shoot me if you want to. I'll take a fucking bullet anyways." -''Cop #2:'' "Fine by us." (The police start shooting Butcher Man, causing him to then fall on the floor. Due to his newfound immortality however, he's actually playing dead.) -''Cop #3:'' "Is he dead?" (A policeman walks up to Butcher Man) -''Cop #2:'' "Looks like he's finally dead." -''Cop #4:'' "I guess this is over!" (Butcher Man opens his eyes and then swings his cleaver at the cop's neck, decapitating him.) -''Cop #1:'' "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?" (Butcher Man gets up, resisting every shot taken at him with an twisted smile on his face. He throws his cleaver at one of the police officers in the face.) -''Butcher Man:'' "It's my turn now, ya' cocksucker!" (Butcher Man yanks his cleaver off the officer's face and then rushes to another officer and cuts his arm off. The police become so horrified of him and he goes ahead and kills those remaining officers. After the bloodshed in the streets, he looks around grinning like crazy.) -''Butcher Man:'' "Who's next?" (Butcher Man's eyes turn monochromatic and then the scene cuts to black. The scene then cuts to the Brutal Fists logo before cutting to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) If you fought Ogoleithus (Ogoleithus is on the floor weakened.) -''Butcher Man:'' "I'm gonna enjoy the fuck out of chopping up a god." -''Ogoleithus:'' "Ah shut up, ya' bald-headed dumbass!" -''Butcher Man:'' "You don't have hair either, you know." -''Ogoleithus:'' "Whatever. Do you really think it be possible to kill a god like me?" -''Butcher Man:'' "We'll see." (Butcher Man starts gutting Ogoleithus with his cleaver repeatedly. He then stops and looks at the blue-colored blood from Ogoleithus on his cleaver.) -''Butcher Man:'' "You know what, to hell with just a regular ol' elixir of life. What if I combined this poor sucker's blood with it?" (He dips Ogoleithus's blood from the cleaver into the elixir of life, mixing it into something even more extraordinary. He throws away the mask Edmund Gareth gave him and drinks the elixir and starts feeling changes. Not only does he become immortal but he sees himself changing physically.) -''Butcher Man:'' "What the shit is going on?" (He sees that his skin starts turning pitch black and he begins to grow long fingernails. He picks up his mask that he threw away and sees a reflection of himself changing. His ears become pointed, his eyes change from blue to purple, his teeth begin to morph into fangs and then witnesses that tentacles begin to grow out of his back.) -''Butcher Man:'' "Hahahahaha. This must be the new me. Now it's time to continue what I love doing every single day." (He drops his mask and looks at a portal to Phoenix, Arizona.) -''Butcher Man:'' *grinning evilly* "Raising Hell upon everyone." Category:Character Subpages